


I Don't Want To Forget You!

by Dark_Sans



Series: One-Shots Completely Random ... Or Not [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sans/pseuds/Dark_Sans
Summary: My head began to throb, memories began to appear in my head, the Frisk's memories. However, the more they appeared, less they became his and more they became mine, everything that he was was being replaced by me or being erased.Frisk eating pie with Asriel ...... Someone ... Talking ...... I support Asriel ...... No…  NO!!!Stop this...MAKE IT STOP !!!!!!!!!STOP!!! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET YOU !!!!* My Promise - Glitchtale S2 Ep 5 / Final partP.V CharaAlso Posted in Spirit





	I Don't Want To Forget You!

**Author's Note:**

> Chask: This is a story we posted our recently on our account at Spirit.
> 
> Frans: A translation basically. We are not very good at English, so sorry for grammatical errors.
> 
> Chask: The story is basically the end of episode 5 of Glitchtale of the second season in the point of view of Chara. Then there will be spoilers
> 
> Frans: There are some subtle changes, such as the fact that Chara and Frisk has a thing for each other. But nothing that changes a lot we want to pass, which is the pain of Chara when realizing that will lose another important person and can not do anything to prevent.
> 
> Chask: Without further ado, enjoy.

"Frisk…"

What the hell is he doing here? And how exactly did he get 'here'? ... No, the most important is really the first question.

"Chara !!" He shouted thrilled with its beautiful red eyes shining and that beautiful smile on your face ... This give me nerves!

I was not thinking straight, my anger is bigger than my common sense right now. That's why, without thinking twice, I hit him with the strongest punch I could give him, which surprised him.

"That’s for using YOUR hate on me, turning me into a psycho murderer." I actually had several other reasons to hit him a few more times, however I was still curious. "Why are you here?..."

"I… I came to ask you a favor." He answered hesitantly.

Oh no, now you're playing with my face, is not 'partner'? After all you've done against me, do you really think I'll help you?

"What makes you think I’d have any intentions to help you?" I asked angrily. "I feel I shouldn’t have to remind you who abandoned me here; Or who played with everyone’s lives countless time just for fun; Or convinced everyone that I was a bloodthirsty murderer to protect their own 'innocence'."

It seemed that every word mine hit like a knife on him, it also hurt me a little, we’re friends after all. But he deserves to hear some cruel truths after everything he's done.

"I know I don’t ever have the right to ask something from you." He began, regret and pain in his voice and in his eyes. I crossed my arms and looked the other way, I don’t want to be affected by his tricks like the others. "But, the people we both care about are in danger and I can’t do this alone."

"Why don’t you do what you do best and just RESET?" I asked without looking at him. If the whole problem is this, he is more than capable of doing it himself.

"I can’t…"

His words caught me by surprise, can’t you? I turned to him confused, his face in a mixture of guilt, pain and confusion ... The same face as when I first met him.

"I destroyed the RESET button, and I’m not allowed to SAVE or LOAD anymore. If this timeline gets erased, I don’t think we can get the same results… and I don’t want to go through that again either." He explained, still staring at me with that expression, but now had a small glimmer of hope ... Like when I advised him during timelines.

He's back. That's my Frisk!

Not the innocent, naive kid who would not hurt a fly the monsters think he is; Not the cruel human killer who would destroy them all without second thoughts; Not that idiot who made me play the villain just to get out of that unscathed mess, but my Frisk. My partner and companion in crazy journey before several timelines, who has never been a good guy, but was never a bad guy. The one who was my best friend after Asriel, the only non-monster being I related to.

And ... What can cause walking disasters in a matter of seconds.

"Oh… " It was all I said for a while, how he managed to get in this mess this far beyond my knowledge, Frisk was always a magnet to attract trouble. Without realizing it, a small smile formed on my face as I stared at him. "I can’t ever leave you guys alone for a month without inminent threat of timeline erradication."

He gave a small smile, definitely that’s my friend.

"I guess to your credit, it’s a month longer than what I thought you’d last." I commented as if it was nothing threatening timelines.

"Yeah… I never was very good at decision making." He said. That's a euphemism, my partner! I looked at him with a cynical face.

"So you admit you suck?" I asked, he sighed.

"Yeah… Yeah, I suck." A small smile came back to my face.

"And that you guys neeeeeeeeeed me?" I hummed the ‘need’ part as I shook my eyebrows, which made him give a little laugh.

"Yeah." He seemed to feel some pain, but soon returned to fix his gaze on me."I’ve got a plan. I can’t really fix the timeline the way it is right now… So, I want you to take my place." I stared at him with a blank face.

"And let me guess, you’d take my old place as some kind of very sassy ghost that would insult me every few seconds?" Asked without encouragement, he gave a small smile.

"Yeah, pretty much like that." I sighed and made my best "I do not care" face.

"Very well then, if this is the best you can come up with, I accept." I said, letting my tough facade fall His smile widened slightly as he approached.

"Then… Take this…" He held out his hand and his soul appeared, it was not shining so brightly when in the battle we had, but this can be quickly resolved.

I put my hand on your soul and leaned our foreheads. The pulsating red soul slowly began to be absorbed by my 'body', until it disappears. I feel the requirements of my determination merge with Frisk's, completing the small exchange.

I gave a small smile as I realized that Frisk has not let me go, even after our 'ritual' have been done. It was few times that we could touch and really feel the warmth of each other, so I leave. We separated a few seconds later, his eyes now dark brown and I'm sure mine is red.

"Okay then… Let’s not waste more time." I said and turned around, ready to walk. "You still need to explain everything that has happened so far."

"That won’t be necessary… You’ll receive all my memories shortly." I stopped where I was and stared at him in confusion, his hair making an even larger shadow in his eyes.

"What do you mean?..." I asked, not really enjoying the course of this conversation.

"… " He looked at me quickly before the shadow returned. "Chara… I’ll be honest... " He swallowed dry, before continuing. "I won’t be able to go back with you."

…

… Wh… What?

"What?! But you said it’d be like the old timelines, just how I followed you around the underground!" I said, feeling the fear begin to emerge in my chest.

"It could’ve been like that… But…" He gave a sad smile before reaching out for the hand he was hiding behind him.

Hand is ... No, your entire arm is ...

"You’re glitched…" Fear and worry began to take over me like lightning. I couldn’t believe my eyes, everything I feared was coming true ...

"If I enter the timeline again… It’ll eventually collapse and erase itself anyways…" He explained, looking at his hand full of glitchs. "And it’s not up to me to save Asriel… You’re the only one he’d listen to."

"But then… What’s gonna happen with you?"

I couldn’t lose him! I couldn’t fail to protect another person I love! Without realizing it, I began to approach him when he brought the codes in front of him.

Those codes ... No ... NO!

"It doesn’t matter…" He whispered, his finger about to touch the REPLACE button between his name and mine. I started to run to him. "You won’t remember any of it… Nobody will…"

" **Fr _1_ $ _K_ , WAIT !!! **"

He clicked.

My head began to throb, memories began to appear in my head, the Frisk's memories. However, the more they appeared, less they became his and more they became mine, everything that he was was being replaced by me or being erased.

Frisk eating pie with Asriel ...

Frisk arguing with Asriel ...

He's fighting Betty ...

They  fights with our mother ...

We after the battle …

... Someone ... Talking ...

... I support Asriel ...

... No…  **NO!!!**

**Stop this...**

**_MAKE IT STOP !!!!!!!!!_ **

****

" ** _- STOP!!! I DON'T WANT TO FORGET YOU !!!!_ **"

**__ **

 

**__ **

My head hurts, it seems that any second it will be crushed or destroyed, I can’t think straight

I know that in my journey through the Underground, I was with someone ... Someone important to me, someone I love ...

 

... But who?

 

The pain is only getting worse, I feel as if my body is on fire, my vision is foggy and my ears seem to explode.

"… I couldn’t even give them the happy ending I promised…" A voice echoes in my aching ears, it's a beautiful voice. I try to look at the owner of the voice, but my vision makes the person blurred, I can’t see they face right, but I have the feeling that they are crying. "… Please Chara…  Keep the promise I made for me…"

He looks at some kind of square in front of him and touches him. A light begins to cover me and the last thing I remember is that voice asking me something ...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_*... Keep my promise._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Chask: We hope you enjoyed
> 
> Frans: If you see any grammatical error, please let us know to fix it, please
> 
> Chask and Frans: Until the next
> 
>  
> 
> Link from our Spirit account: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/_chask_sans_


End file.
